


Laundry Day

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 洗衣 日





	

 

当克拉克打开门，看到站在外头的布鲁斯时，脸上的表情在惊喜之余，难以掩饰地流露出了少许忐忑的神色。

“我来的不是时候？”

布鲁斯一脸无所谓地整了整袖口，掸了掸并不存在的灰尘，说完话，潇洒地转身就走。

“等等，布鲁斯！等一下，别走，我真的超级欢迎高兴你能来！真的！”

看到布鲁斯利落的背影，克拉克愣了愣，立刻反应敏捷地大声开口留人，差点用上了超级速度把布鲁斯拉进房里。他反锁房门时，确实用上了点超能力。

布鲁斯进门口，顿时明白自己误会了什么，但他并不打算解释或者道歉，只是用一个单音节表达了自己的了然。

“哦。”

克拉克不好意思挠挠头，他站在布鲁斯身后，顺着对方的视线望向比以往更加杂乱拥挤的小公寓，一心二用地盘算着沙发上的东西能收拾到哪里，一边向布鲁斯解释原因：“抱歉，今天是洗衣日，我就想着顺便做一次大扫除，收拾一下杂物，腾些空间出来。布鲁斯，你今天怎么有空到我这儿来，我没收到联盟的讯息……看你的打扮，我猜也不是为了任务？”

“都不是。阿尔弗雷德给我放了假。”

布鲁斯用闷闷不乐的声音回答，怀念他被强行上锁的蝙蝠主机。罗宾们都各有工作和约会，阿卡汉姆平静得就像是间养老院，他前天才参加过公司的董事会议，正义联盟的值班任务也轮不到他去画蛇添足，总之他无处可去。

所以他才会在大都会，在克拉克的小公寓里，不是吗。

“所以说，你这个周末都会在我家里咯？”

克拉克咧开嘴，阳光照在他脸上，笑容闪闪发亮。

“当然了，如果有什么紧急状况，我还是得回哥谭去。”

布鲁斯没否认。他以为克拉克的反应会更加……热烈一些。

当克拉克让他小坐一会，自己去准备咖啡的时候，布鲁斯立刻拒绝了。

“我以为你会高兴得丢下家务活儿，拉我去看灰色幽灵三十周年蓝光纪念版的电影呢。”

布鲁斯撇嘴，挑剔地打量着克拉克挪开一箱杂物后，沙发上空出的座位。倒不是他嫌弃克拉克的旧沙发，毕竟更乱的事他们都在这上面做过。而是穿着三件套坐在塑料圣诞树和仓鼠笼之间，他宁可站着。

“那可不行，既然你接下来两天都会待在我家里，我可得先把房间收拾整齐了让你住的更舒服才行。”克拉克说着，把一团衣服塞进布鲁斯怀里，“先穿着我的旧衣服把，不然你身上的西装会被毁了的。”

布鲁斯抖开那团充其量只能称为纺织物的东西，厌恶地撇嘴。他的表情已经说明了一切。

“法兰绒衬衣和卡其裤没什么不好的呀。”

克拉克无辜地耸肩。

这下，布鲁斯不得不相信眼前的小镇男孩那糟糕的品味根本不是伪装出来的，难怪他能把傻大个克拉克的角色扮演得毫无破绽，因为那就是他本人。

克拉克浑然不觉，一边打包茶几上的旧杂志，一边和布鲁斯商量着。

“等我晾好衣服，我们就出去吃晚餐好吗？隔壁街上的莱姆店怎么样，他们家出了新口味的烤肉披萨。对了，冰箱里有酸奶，你等我的时候可以先吃它。”克拉克讨好地问。他记得布鲁斯喜欢那家店的芝士酱炸薯条，也记得阿尔弗雷德有多么注重布鲁斯的饮食健康，但既然阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯放了假，那么稍微放纵一点也无妨吧。

“好吧，但是下不为例。”

布鲁斯的脸色这才缓和了些，他看起来一点也不像是会喜欢垃圾食品的人。但布鲁斯·韦恩看起来也不会像是穿着奇装异服在深夜的哥谭打击犯罪的人。

等到布鲁斯换好衣服，从卧室出来，客厅看起来敞亮了不少。克拉克正从沙发坐垫的缝隙中捡出一只袜子，看到布鲁斯靠近，连忙满脸通红地把粘在袜子上的一小串铝箔小方块扯下来，丢向垃圾桶。

但他的小动作瞒不过世界第一侦探的眼睛。

布鲁斯用两只手指夹起那串还没拆封过的安全套，啧啧地感叹：“看来那一回，你说买了套子却找不到果然没说谎呢。怎么了，克拉克，为什么要丢掉它们呢，你可不是会浪费东西的人，难道你就找不到合适的人选来陪你消耗掉这一打安全套么？”

克拉克脸颊上的眼色变得又鲜艳了几分。

与他的表情不相符的是他的动作，超级速度，又或者只是布鲁斯太没防备，被克拉克抓住手腕按在沙发靠背上坐着。他们俩的嘴唇只有一指之隔，布鲁斯绝不会站起来挣脱，那像是他在主动索吻一样。

“我猜这是个邀请，布鲁斯，我们可以用整个周末来讨论如何消耗掉这一打安全套。”克拉克侧到布鲁斯耳边，呼出的热流烧红了对方的耳垂。隔着衣料和皮肤，他能感觉到布鲁斯体内的战栗，那些奔腾的激素与升高的血压。

“那可真是太好了，克拉克，”布鲁斯微笑，被桎梏双手毫不影响他抬起膝盖去摩擦克拉克发烫的鼠蹊部，然后在在克拉克的手滑到他的臀部时，灵活地躲开。没人能抓住布鲁斯·韦恩，除非他乐意。

布鲁斯在克拉克挫败地喊他的名字时狡黠地轻笑，提出他一直想问的问题。

“你的洗衣日究竟要到什么时候才能结束？”

“抱歉，我差点忘了，洗衣服是最后一步。”克拉克拿起吸尘器清理沙发的缝隙，“通常我都会把做家务时弄脏的衣服一起洗了，趁着洗衣机工作的时候，冲个澡，换上干净衣服。虽然有点麻烦，但这样就能减少下一批脏衣服的囤积量。”

“那可真是……你。”

克拉克走过来，趁布鲁斯不注意，在他唇上快速地啄了一下。

“好了，我去洗个澡，接着把换下来的脏衣服洗了。然后，我就都是你的了。”

“我想不需要这么麻烦，我可以帮你洗衣服。”布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇，决定出手帮他一把。

“真的吗？”

克拉克狐疑地瞪大眼睛，望着大概连洗衣粉都没听说过的富家公子。

“不就是把衣服放进机器里，加洗衣粉，然后让它运作起来吗？克拉克，你那是什么表情。”

“什么都不是。”克拉克确实很想吐槽布鲁斯竟然知道洗衣粉的用法，不过这没说出口一定会惹他生气。布鲁斯恼火的表情十分性感，但克拉克更想让他在床上露出这样的，恼怒但又无可奈何的神态。

“脱衣服。”

“什么，等等，布鲁斯，别这样，邻居们会看到的！”克拉克红着脸，阻止布鲁斯拉扯自己腰带的手，

“你的邻居们要是真有偷窥其他人家的兴趣，你是超人的秘密早就保不住了，克拉克。”

“但是，别……哎哟！布鲁斯！”

“一点小惩罚而已，童子军，现在，快去洗澡。”

布鲁斯轻佻地吹了声口哨，在克拉克光裸的屁股上拍了一下，把他推向浴室。很快，水流声响了起来，与此同时，狭小的空间里回荡着克拉克不放心的喊声。

“布鲁斯——需要我告诉你怎么用洗衣机吗？”

“闭嘴！”

当熟悉的放水声和马达运转的声音响起来的时候，克拉克还是不太放心。他用最快的速度冲掉沐浴露的泡泡，擦干自己，换上干净的家居服，顺便把布鲁斯随手丢在床上的西装整理好，用防尘罩套着挂进衣柜。

当初，为了方便清洗制服，克拉克不得不买了一台洗衣机放在公寓里。他没什么选择，只能把机器塞进拥挤的厨房。

所以克拉克并没有预料到这样的状况。

他走进厨房时，布鲁斯正在吃一盒草莓果粒酸奶，用舌尖勾起鲜红的莓果，让乳白色的液体消失在他粉色的润泽的唇瓣之间。

仿佛这还不够明显似的。

“布鲁斯，你为什么没穿衣服？”

克拉克哑着嗓子问。

“哦，那个啊。我把酸奶泼到了衣服上，所以顺手脱掉洗了。”

“是吗，那你的内裤呢，也沾到酸奶了吗？”

“让我想想，”那花花公子做作而夸张地露出思考的表情，蓝眼睛里满是狡黠的闪光，“它湿了，所以我把它也一起丢进洗衣机里了。怎么样，难道你还要问我为什么我的内裤会被打湿吗，记者先生？”

够了，他再也忍不了了。克拉克冲上去做了他一直想做的事，抱住布鲁斯，亲吻他的嘴唇，抚摸他泛着暖意的赤裸的皮肤。

“拉奥啊，你真是个、真是个……”克拉克吻着布鲁斯的嘴唇，啃咬，吸吮，却又不甘心地想要做出评判，可他满脑子都是布鲁斯，任何已知的词汇都不够表达。

“怎么了，克拉克，为什么不继续说呢，是被猫儿咬掉了舌头吗？”布鲁斯戏谑的声音从他唇边溢出。他用冰凉的，带着草莓甜香的舌头缠住克拉克的，像乖巧的猫咪一样柔柔地舔吻他的嘴唇。

作为回报，克拉克给了布鲁斯一个深深的、几乎令人窒息但又热情得让人无法不沉沦的热吻。他的口腔中满是布鲁斯的味道，而布鲁斯也咽下交融着彼此气息的津液，汗水在他们相贴的皮肤上流淌，克拉克手指所到之处，都在布鲁斯的皮肤上燃起烈焰。所有一切，都在此时合二为一，像是宇宙之间，天地万物，阴阳两相，都为他们而存在。

克拉克抱起布鲁斯，把他放在离他们最近的、平坦台面上。洗衣机的外壳贴在皮肤上，从正在运转的机器中带来奇妙的震动。

他们渴望彼此，急于填补多日不见的空虚，甚至都想不到有着柔软大床的卧室就在隔壁。

克拉克却在这时候突然放开布鲁斯，后者睁开眼，惊讶地，不满地用脚跟绊住克拉克的腰，把他拉向自己。

“你要去哪里？”

“那一打安全套？”克拉克气喘吁吁地，让人看不出他到底是真心想做好措施，还是想要从布鲁斯的戏弄中扳回一局。

“它们可以等，”布鲁斯嘟囔着，双腿把克拉克的腰缠得更紧，“安全套又不会自己逃走。还是说，你可以等到那时候？”他抬起胯部，会阴用力地贴上克拉克的勃起，热烫的触感让俩人都情不自禁地发出感叹的呻吟。

既然布鲁斯都这么说了，他为什么还要把时间浪费在那些小小的橡胶制品上。拉奥啊，他现在就想，埋进布鲁斯的体内，狠狠地操他让他哭着高潮。

“那你还在等什么呢，克拉克？”

布鲁斯了然地眨眨眼，把双臂搭上克拉克的肩膀，咬他的下巴，他滑动的喉结。

“布鲁斯！”

克拉克低吼，再次吻住他热情的爱人。他从不怀疑布鲁斯没有超能力，就像他从不追问布鲁斯为什么总是能够猜中他的想法。

他俯身，将一连串的吻印在布鲁斯的颈项锁骨和胸前，吻他发烫的坚硬的乳尖，吻他结实紧绷的腹部。而他的双手留恋地揉捏布鲁斯饱满的臀瓣，沿着挺翘的弧度滑入股间，抚摸到一片滑腻湿软，就像是早已做好准备，为他发情的穴口。

他早该猜到的，当布鲁斯说他的内裤湿透的了时候，还能有什么原因呢？

“喜欢我为你准备的惊喜吗？”

布鲁斯问，毫不介意自己现在的姿势有多么淫秽且羞耻。他舔湿手指，用闪着晶莹唾液的指头沿着身体的轮廓，划过起伏的肌肉，在满是汗水的胸膛画出一道水痕，最后停留在股间，手掌贴着早就勃起的性器，骨节分明的有力的指尖拨开紧窄的穴口的褶皱，露出暗红色的粉嫩的内壁。而在他这么做的时候，那些事前准备好的，被体温融化的润滑剂随着重力缓缓流出。

“我当然是爱死了。”

他刚换上的衣服早在与布鲁斯接吻时就被脱掉了，皱巴巴地堆在脚边，可没人在乎这个，克拉克眼中只看得到布鲁斯，看到他赤裸地坐在洗衣机上，浪荡地展示自己完全打开的身体的模样。

“哦，是吗，我还以为你会生气呢。勃然大怒，为我不经允许就玩弄自己，剥夺你前戏的乐趣，然后粗暴地气愤地惩罚我，直到——呃！克拉克，操你的，哦，轻点……就是这样，是的，用力操我……”

克拉克用行动阻止了那花花公子聒噪的声音，他正如布鲁斯所希望的那样，粗暴地挺入他体内，强横地撑开柔软的内壁，填满每一道褶皱，快速地，在润滑剂的辅助下抽送起来。那并不容易，即使有着充分的润滑，克拉克那超凡的尺寸还是给布鲁斯带来了不少的负担，可是被侵入时的疼痛也是他所需要的 ，快感的催化剂，让他发出矛盾的尖叫和呻吟。

“你的身体可不是这么说的，”克拉克恶劣地舔布鲁斯的脖子，知道他的敏感带所在，直到他有多么喜欢那些欢爱时的下流话，知道自己这么能给予他多么强烈的快感，“你夹得我那么紧，饥渴地吸着我的老二，我把你的屁股操化了对不对，它现在又热又软，湿得像要榨出汁来了。”

“哦，操，克拉克，天哪，别……”布鲁斯用含泪的眼睛望着克拉克，他的眼眶因为激情而发红，那可怜的，那示弱的神态与他此刻摇动屁股的热情截然相反。

“别什么，别停，还是别继续？如果是前者，我很乐意满足你的，布鲁斯亲爱的，”克拉克调整角度，撞上布鲁斯的死穴，让强烈的快感夺取他的言语。

“那就别停！”布鲁斯尖叫，抱紧克拉克，痉挛的身体随时都会达到高潮。他还坐在被自己的体温浸得发烫的洗衣机上，塑料外壳的机器承受不住克拉克带来的力量，随着每一次冲击剧烈地晃动。而这些不稳定的摇摆刺激着布鲁斯，岌岌可危的支撑点带来的危机感，随时都会和他的快感一道崩溃。

布鲁斯的坦白换来克拉克温柔的拭去他眼角水珠的吻，和更加粗暴的，快速的，压倒性的抽插。布鲁斯的性器被夹在他和克拉克的小腹之间，只能无助地甩动，拍打在坚硬的肌肉上，即使如此，射精的欲望也没有消失分毫。就连克拉克的手指陷入他的臀肉中，烙下的痕迹恐怕在接下来的半个月内都不会消失，那些疼痛和将会带来的后果成了击溃他的最后一根稻草。克拉克射精的时候，布鲁斯差点哭出来，只能用力地咬住克拉克的肩膀忍耐那些奔流而出的冲动，随着克拉克的精液的冲刷，强烈收缩着的连深处都被填满的内壁将他推上了久违的高潮。

强烈的高潮过后，布鲁斯失神地倒在克拉克的臂弯里。趁他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，克拉克俯身，吻遍布鲁斯满是汗水的额头，起伏的湿淋淋胸膛，仍旧坚硬的性器还埋在布鲁斯体内，浸泡在温热的精液中，叫嚣的欲望有如无尽的深渊。

克拉克再来一次的渴望表现那么明显，布鲁斯不能不给予回应。恢复了一些精神后，布鲁斯坐起来，搂住克拉克的肩膀，凑上前将潮湿的呼吸，甜腻的嗓音送到他耳中。

“克拉克，你有没有发现……你的洗衣机没有动静了？”

“是的，布鲁斯，是——什么？噢，拉奥啊——！”

 

事实证明，洗衣日还是老老实实地洗衣服比较好。

 

 


End file.
